Methods of obtaining an olefin oxide compound from an olefin type compound and a hydroperoxide in the presence of a catalyst, are publicly known. As a catalyst used herein, a titanium-containing silicate is listed, and attempts for improvement of a hydrophobicity to obtain a high performance catalyst, are tried. For example, JP 10-072212 A, JP 2002-320860 A, Chem. Commun., (1998) 1899, Chem. Lett., (2001) 648, Stud. Surf. Sci. catal., 141 (2002) 189 and J. Mater. Chem., 12 (2002) 3078 disclose specified titanium-containing silicon oxide catalysts in which the hydrophobicity was improved by using a silicon compound in which a hydrocarbon group is directly bonded to a silicon atom. However, it was difficult to say that these catalysts were sufficiently satisfied from the viewpoint of realization of higher activity and selectivity.